The present invention relates generally to an automated system to enable software-based options, and more particularly, to allow remote enablement of such options for a predetermined time period in remotely installed equipment, such as medical diagnostic equipment.
Medical diagnostic equipment and supporting systems, such as medical imaging systems, have become increasing complex in recent years. Examples of such systems include magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems, computed tomography (CT) systems, ultrasound and x-ray systems, and positron emission tomography (PET) systems. These systems include many different options, some of which are not enabled based on needs and costs. To add to the complexity of each particular imaging system, many facilities today incorporate a variety of such equipment all of which may not be configured identically. In larger facilities, the systems may be networked to permit common management and control. Further, such systems may be networked with a picture archiving and communication system (PACS) for storing digitized image data for subsequent retrieval and reconstruction. Additionally, teleradiology systems involve transmitting digitized image data to remote locations for review and diagnosis by specialized physicians and/or radiologists.
Because these medical diagnostic systems are used by different facilities with differing needs, not all of these systems operate identically. That is, although identical software may be installed at the factory, certain options are not desired or requested by a customer, and therefore are not enabled. If a customer later wants to add these options to their equipment, service personnel with appropriate training would have to physically travel to the facility where the equipment is present to enable the software in order for the customer to gain access to a particular option.
Improvements in computer networks have greatly facilitated the task of offering assistance to remote facilities with medical imaging equipment. In particular, rather than having to call a service center and talk to a technician or engineer, or await a return call from the service center, network technologies have facilitated proactive techniques wherein the service center may contact the medical diagnostic equipment to directly check the status of subscribing equipment. Further advancements have been proposed to provide remote service to medical diagnostic systems in an effort to provide a level of service on a continual and interactive basis as needed by many facilities. In one such system, a service center can interactively receive messages via a network and can respond automatically to the messages if configured correctly. Data required to analyze the state of operation of the medical diagnostic equipment can be transferred during an electronic connection. This technique greatly facilitates identification of system problems, allows questions to be posed to the subscribing service provider, facilitates transfer of updates and imaging protocols, and permits standard and customized reports to be transmitted to subscribing systems or stations. The interactive aspect of this technique allows the medical diagnostic facility to remain current on services provided by the centralized service facility and to readily communicate with the centralized service facility.
While such advancements in the provision of remote services to medical diagnostic equipment has greatly enhanced the level of service and information exchange, they have not been used to enable options in the equipment.
There is a need for an automated system where a customer, a sales specialist, or a field engineer would have the ability to select, create, download, and install feature options for products that typically have the option software already installed. Many times, these requests will be made by a customer for an extended trial period. It would therefore be desirable to have an expiration period to allow a customer to use the option on a trial basis before purchasing the option.